


Embrace Me, Just One More Time

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where they actually beat aobajousai?? idk, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds that Kageyama can be gentle when he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace Me, Just One More Time

The first time Kageyama hugged Hinata was after they beat Aobajousai.

****In the heat of the moment, his eyes had searched around until they had locked onto the ginger-haired male, and then he was rushing at him, pulling him into an all-too-warm embrace. Hinata could hear his own heart thudding wildly in his chest as he reciprocated the hug with shaky arms.

He hadn’t understood why at the time. Kageyama’s touch was never gentle, always either hitting him or shaking him around to snap some sense into him, but never had he experienced Kageyama being so _gentle._

Time had slowed down; everything became muffled and fuzzy and just white noise in the background because Kageyama was _hugging him._

Hinata had thought that it’d just been a one time thing.

It wasn’t.

The next time Kageyama hugged him was after practice. He’d been leaving the club room, about to leave the school property entirely until he heard a familiar “ _Wait!! Oooi, dumbass! Stop!_ ” As soon as he turned around, he’d gotten a face full of the other’s chest. It was suffocating and rough and he was almost about to yell at Kageyama for being a _goddamn jerk_ before he heard a rhythmic _thud-thud_ deep in the other’s chest. He’d stopped right then, going limp in the other’s hold. He was quiet for once.

He couldn’t look at Kageyama normally anymore after that. Whenever he glanced at the setter during practice, even just a glimpse… It made his heart do strange things. He was almost concerned, but the expressions he occasionally saw Kageyama making in his direction-- That relieved him. He was sure the other was feeling the same things.

Kageyama’s hug was different when Hinata had finally worked up the courage to confess how he felt towards him (with the courtesy of some encouragement from Sugawara, of course. There was no way he’d be able to have done it all on his own). He wasn’t sure what to call it at the time, but it just had felt… warm. Very warm. It was almost like Kageyama was able to return his feelings without saying a word; just the simple action of embracing him was enough.

It was different, because when they had finally pulled away, Kageyama had smiled. It wasn’t the kind of smile that could make babies cry, or scare off animals. This one came without a hint of force, and the shorter could feel the emotions behind it. Yes, this was the rarest kind of smile, in Hinata’s opinion, at least. He didn’t smile like this often, but when he did… it was well worth the wait.

His kisses… Well. Kageyama’s kisses always started off very awkward and tense, like he wasn’t sure where to go with it. That seemed very unlike the raven-haired male, because during matches he _always_ seemed to know what to do. It was up to Hinata to make him comfortable, to make him relax.

Hinata’s favorite, though, were the days where he woke up firmly pressed against the other. When the sunlight filtering through the curtains was just enough to shine against Kageyama’s face, but not directly in his face… He’d always thought that Kageyama looked beautiful when he was asleep. When he was asleep, all traces of grumpiness just up and vanished.

Mornings were never unpleasant. This was the time that Kageyama was most relaxed, where Hinata could rub his nose affectionately against Kageyama’s and Kageyama wouldn’t shove him away with a “ _Dumbass Hinata!!_ ”  It was also a time where, if Kageyama was sleepy enough, he could whisper an “ _I love you, Tobio.._ ” and get a simple, albeit slurred, “ _Shouyou…_ ” in response.

 **  
**He’d fallen hard for the grump that is Kageyama, but he couldn’t be happier with the results.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this turned into first it was hugs and then kisses and then how hinata loves morning cuddles with kageyama  
> god help me  
> b UT AS ALWAYS COMMENTS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED


End file.
